


A Summer Song

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (well roleplay is discussed but doesn’t actively happen), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, More Plot Than Originally planned TBH, Phone Sex, Post Year Two, Pre-Year Three, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Skype, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Bitty moved Señor Bun onto his nightstand before sitting back on the bed. Then he turned Señor Bun around, so he was facing away from whatever debauched act Bitty was surely about to commit.“I wish I was there with you now, Bits.”“Soon, honey, July is so soon,” Bitty said. Then, summoning every brave cell in his body, “what would you do if you were here?”OR: The five times Jack and Bitty had phone/Skype sex, and the one time they had real sex.





	1. May 18th

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my end-of-summer gift to the Check, Please! fandom! Feel free to join me in avoiding the reality that classes are starting again by living through the first summer of Jack and Bitty's relationship! This fic takes place the summer after Bitty's sophomore year and ends on Jack's fourth of July visit :)
> 
> This fic is 100% complete and will be updating every Thursday!
> 
> Unbeta'd, title from the song of the same name by Chad and Jeremy.

Bitty wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped his hand across the condensation on the bathroom mirror.

“Say you’ll never let me go, say you’ll never let me go,” he sang along with the music playing off his phone as he dragged a comb through his wet hair.

The music abruptly stopped and Bitty frowned at his phone. The phone started vibrating and Jack’s caller ID popped up. Bitty smiled for a minute at the picture before answering – a selfie from Jack’s graduation. Jack had kissed him for the first time about an hour after that picture had been taken.

“Hey, honey,” Bitty said. He squinted in the mirror and picked at a blackhead on the bridge of his nose. “I was about to skype you, I just had to shower first. Did I miss you?”

“Hey, no, that’s okay,” Jack’s soft voice said from the other end of the line. His accent sounded stronger, but Bitty supposed that was due to the fact Bitty had acclimated back to everyone’s Georgian drawl, so everything else sounded strange. “I just wanted to call now because I don’t think I can skype tonight.”

“Aw,” Bitty pouted. He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, so he could hold his towel and unlock the bathroom door. He padded down the hallway to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. “What’s goin’ on?”

“George set me up for a last-minute meeting with some sponsors in New York. I have to head out first thing in the morning, I’m packing right now.”

“Oh, well, that’s great though!”

“Sure. I was just looking forward to seeing your face.”

“It is a cute face, isn’t it?”

“Very cute,” Jack agreed. Bitty could hear the smile in his voice and he smiled in return.

“I’ll send a selfie when we’re done talking, how ‘bout that?”

“It’ll have to do,” Jack said with a put-upon sigh. “The one you sent me earlier was cute.”

“Oh!” Bitty said, reclining back on his bed, not bothering to remove his towel. “The two little girls in it are Aliyah and Savannah. Those are the ones I told you about the other day, who taught me how to French braid. Oh, they are just too stinkin’ cute, Jack. They were my helpers at s’more time today at camp. Aliyah had some very creative ideas involving sprinkles.”

“I bet,” Jack chuckled. “And how’s that other kid doing, the boy?”

“Lorenzo,” Bitty said with an eyeroll. “He did better today, but that boy is just trouble! It’s hard to get mad at him because, quite honestly, he’s hilarious. Just a giant personality in a tiny, kid-sized body. But he can’t follow a single damn direction to save his life. I pawned him off on one of the junior counselors at one point. I felt bad, but I needed a break.”

Bitty carried on about camp for some time and Jack listened, occasionally interjecting a comment or question. Bitty had been actively learning not to babble during their conversations and leave some room for Jack to talk as well, or as Jack said, ‘take a breath.’ But occasionally, on nights where Jack was tired or distracted, he encouraged it.

“Listen to me go on and on,” Bitty said apologetically. “I wanna hear about your day!”

“Wasn’t nearly as eventful as yours,” Jack said. “I went to the gym. I went to practice. Got a haircut.”

“A haircut! And you didn’t send any pics?”

“It’s always the same haircut, Bits.”

“Mmm, it’s different when it’s a fresh haircut.”

“I’ll send a picture tomorrow then.”

“You bet you will, sweetheart. I am starved for my daily consumption of Jack Zimmermann.”

“I miss you too, Bits.”

Bitty sighed, rolling his body towards the wall and lowering his voice. He was always conscious of his parents overhearing, despite the fact they were almost definitely asleep, and their bedroom was downstairs. It was a small house. Sound carried.

“I know it’s not worth cryin’ about, but do you ever wish we could’ve done all this while you were still at Samwell?”

“All of what?”

“Just…learning about each other. Talking like this to each other. Not that we didn’t spend time together or anything, it’s just the context was different.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed. “I know what you mean.” A pause. “I should have kissed you much sooner.”

Bitty’s stomach swooped every time Jack mentioned the kiss, the memory of it still fresh on his lips.

“Oh, honey, I can hardly blame you. I should’ve had the guts to tell you how I felt!”

“Hmm, maybe you should have, eh?” Jack teased.

“But _you_ , Mr. Super-handsome-hockey-jock, could have done a better job not acting so straight all the time!”

It was an old argument now, but one they always had fun rehashing. Jack laughed. Bitty could hear a creak and sigh as Jack settled down onto his bed, packing presumably finished.

“How was I acting straight? Besides, ya know, dating girls.”

“Yeah, mostly it was the dating girls part.”

“And you’ve really never done anything with a girl before?” Jack asked. “Not even when you were younger?”

“I used to hold hands with Katherine Habbersmith in kindergarten, if that’s what you mean.”

“Not exactly.”

“I thought I had a crush on a girl once,” Bitty said, suddenly remembering. “Deja Jackson in sixth grade. I used to walk home from the bus stop with her and sometimes we would go to her house for cookies. She was nice.”

“What happened?”

“One day I met her older brother and got so confused about my feelings I just stopped going all together.”

“Aw, bud.”

“I know, it’s silly.”

“It’s cute.”

“But you, uh, you do like girls sometimes? Right?” Bitty asked.

It was a topic they had occasionally broached, and something Bitty accepted, but had never had the courage to outright ask.

“I do, sure,” Jack said, unbothered. “The same way I like boys sometimes.”

“What do you like about girls?” Bitty asked, genuinely curious.

“Well,” Jack thought for a minute, “I’m not so sure if I like girls as a whole or just occasionally there is a girl that I like. But overall, they’re soft. They smell nice.”

“Anyone would smell nice when you’re used to nothing but boys in the Haus.”

“This is true.”

“But I’m soft,” Bitty said playfully, “and I smell nice. Or I hope I do, anyway.”

“You do,” Jack said, then, pitching his voice lower, “there are things I like about boys too.”

“ _Aboot_ ,” Bitty imitated with a snicker. “Sorry. What kinds of things, Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Well, it’s really one specific boy.”

“That so?”

“Mhmm. He’s little, but he’s strong. Great thighs.”

“Goodness!”

“Crazy huge brown eyes and, frankly, an adorable accent.”

“He sounds so charming.”

“A penchant for baking things that ruin my diet but, while I will never admit it, I can’t find it in myself to care when I eat them. A kind heart. Soft lips…”

“Jack!”

“And there are many things,” Jack continued, “that I would like to do with that boy that I wouldn’t want to do with anyone else, all genders aside.”

“Oh my.”

“What are you doing right now?” Jack asked.

While the question was innocuous enough it still made Bitty blush.

“Laying on my bed,” he said, then shyly added, “I’m still in just my towel.”

“Mmmm,” Jack hummed. “That can’t be comfortable, being covered by a damp towel.”

“It’s not really so damp any—"

“You should take it off.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Okay.”

Bitty practically threw the towel onto the ground. Then, belatedly realizing his door was unlocked, groaned as he crossed the room to lock it. He moved Señor Bun onto his nightstand before sitting back on the bed. Then he turned Señor Bun around, so he was facing away from whatever debauched act Bitty was surely about to commit.

“I wish I was there with you now, Bits.”

“Soon, honey, July is so soon,” Bitty said. Then, summoning every brave cell in his body, “what would you do if you were here?”

“I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you,” Jack said, his voice breathy. Needy.

Bitty sucked in his bottom lip, bit down and closed his eyes, shutting out everything but Jack’s voice. He was thankful that Jack couldn’t see the way that Bitty’s body was already reacting. They never would have been bold enough to try this over skype.

“What would you do then?” Bitty pressed.

“Touch you. Kiss you.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere. I’d kiss your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your neck.”

“Yeah?”

“Your shoulders. Your nipples. And I’d bite and suck them a little if you wanted me to. Down your stomach…”

“Mmmm.” Bitty’s hand traveled down his body, pinching his nipples and lightly grazing every area Jack mentioned.

“I want to taste you, Bits.”

“Fuck, Jack.”

Bitty was already painfully hard. He spat in his palm, loud enough that he knew Jack could hear, and took himself in hand. When he groaned in relief he heard Jack’s breath hitch.

“Haven’t felt this way in a long time,” Jack said, his breathing erratic. “Haven’t wanted somebody the way that I want…ah, Bits.”

“Want you too, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, lord, wanted you for so long…I think about it all the time, it’s very distracting.”

“What do you think about?”

“About how sometimes back at school when I would lay awake at night and you would be sleeping just across the hall from me I wanted you to crawl into my bed and have your way with me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Jack, and I still want that now.”

“Are you close?”

“Ung, yeah.”

“Good, because I already…well…”

“Seriously? When!”

“Sshhh, Bitty. Focus. Think about when I visit. Think about how good I’m going to make you feel.”

Bitty did focus. He squeezed his eyes shut and quickened the pace of his hand. Jack kept whispering in his ear as Bitty whimpered, his toes curling and back arching off the bed. His mental image of Jack, his body on top of him, touching him, kissing him, grew stronger.

“Oh, oh, please, Jack.”

“C’mon, baby.”

 _Baby_.

The pet name, embarrassingly, pushed Bitty over the edge. He tried to turn his head into his pillow to stifle the worst of the noise, but he knew Jack could hear. He wanted Jack to hear.

“Oh my,” Bitty panted as he came down. “Well that was just…goodness me. Jack.”

“Sorry,” Jack said, subdued. “I hope that was okay.”

“Okay?” Bitty said, incredulous. “Honey, it was wonderful. It was, oh, so exciting. So scandalous. I loved every minute, you sexy lil’ deviant. Where have you been hiding this from me, hmm?”

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.”

“If I felt – oh, sweetheart, if I have not properly made it known how much I want to climb you like a tree that is one hundred percent my fault and I am so sorry.”

Bitty stretched his arms and legs and yawned, looking at the clock on his nightstand.

“I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t know what time it was. Didn’t you say you have an early morning?”

“Yeah, I really need to get to sleep,” Jack said, yawning himself, “but I got a little carried away.”

“I like it when you get carried away.”

“Noted.”

“Remember, selfie of the haircut in the morning.”

“And you promised a selfie at the end of this phone call.”

“Yes, yes, I remember.”

“Goodnight, Bits,” Jack said, soft and sweet. “I’ll talk to you later. And I will see you very soon.”

“Goodnight, Jack. I can’t wait.”

The call ended and Bitty took a moment just staring at the screen, and then at his ceiling. He started to pull up his blankets before remembering his stomach was covered in come.

For a single depraved minute, he considered sending Jack a picture of it, even getting as far as looking at it through his camera and sucking in his stomach so his abs were more defined.

“Eric Bittle, you were raised better than this,” he said to himself. “He can see it in person soon enough.”

He changed the camera to the front facing lens and took a picture, still getting most of his naked torso in it and not bothering to fix his now disheveled hair.

He cleaned himself up with the towel that was still on the floor. He was surprised to hear his phone buzz as he was pulling a pair of boxers on, not expecting Jack to reply until morning.

Jack had texted a single heart emoji and then a picture of himself, lit dimly by the lamp next to him and sporting a terrible head of sex hair. Another message came in right after it.

_I’ll send a real picture of the hair tomorrow but thought you would appreciate this. Night Bits ❤️_


	2. May 24th

Ever since his and Jack’s foray into phone sex, Bitty had read and bookmarked several online articles about the apparent art of sexting. After several days of deliberating how to engage Jack again Bitty was struck by sudden inspiration while getting dressed one morning.

He caught a glimpse of his naked ass in the full-length mirror on the back of his door and thought,

_Damn, Bittle, lookin’ good today. If only someone were here to appreciate it!_

And then he realized that someone may not be here but surely, he could still appreciate it.

He snapped a picture of the reflection of his backside, turned golden by the early morning sun streaming through his window, his head turned coquettishly to the side, and sent it with no preamble or explanation to Jack.

He completely forgot about it until the end of the camp day when he looked at his phone and saw the largest number texts he had ever received in one go from Jack Zimmermann.

**Jack:** !!!

**Jack:** Bittle!

**Jack:** Oh my god, you’re trying to kill me.

**Jack:** Sorry, not sure of the etiquette. Should I send one back?

**Jack:** I know you’re at camp today. I don’t want a bunch of 7-year-olds to be accidentally traumatized by my derriere.

**Jack:** Jesus, Bits. I can’t stop looking at it.

**Jack:** Bittle, talk to me, please.

**Jack:** Bittle

**Jack:** Bitty

**Jack:** Bits

**Jack:** Eric

When Bitty was done laughing and smiling like a complete fool he typed out a text.

**Bitty:** People only call me Eric when I’m in trouble.

He got a reply almost immediately.

**Jack:** Well you are definitely in a lot of trouble. When can we skype??

Later that night Bitty laid down on his stomach with his laptop propped up in front of him. He opened skype and started a call to Jack. When Jack answered he was smiling, reclining back against his pillows and wearing a Samwell hockey t-shirt.

“Hiya, handsome,” Bitty said, suddenly shy.

“Hi handsome, yourself,” Jack said. “God, Bitty. I don’t deserve you.”

“You shush with all that. You deserve everything and a little extra on the side, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“I couldn’t stop smiling all day,” Jack said. And truly, even Bitty couldn’t remember the last time he saw Jack this happy. Maybe the last time they won a game together. Or the first time he tasted Bitty’s maple sugar pie. “My teammates were highly concerned.”

“What did you tell them?”

“What could I tell them?” Jack laughed. “I meant what I said, though – that you’re trying to kill me. My grandparents are visiting for the weekend and I was at breakfast with them when I got the picture. I nearly choked.”

“Oh no,” Bitty groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Not Memé! Please tell me she didn’t see me all exposed!”

“No, I was able to cover,” Jack said. “But somehow I feel like she knew exactly what it was.”

“MooMaw always knows.”

“Yeah, Mémé is like that too.”

“Nooo,” Bitty whined, flopping to his side dramatically. “I’ll never be able to face your family now. Not ever. I’m a harlot. A trollop—”

“Not to me,” Jack said. “I think you’re sweet.”

“—You’re the only one who can save my tarnished reputation now, Jack. Redeem me. Show me the light.”

“—And, technically, it’s not something I’d never seen before.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann!”

“We shared a locker room for two years! I lived across the hall from you!”

“I never thought you were sneakin’ peaks.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it – what? Don’t give me that look. Like you never looked at my ass?”

“Everyone looked at your ass, Jack. You can hardly miss it, it’s the size of the moon.”

“Aw, c’mon, Bits.”

“—Which is why I like it so much.”

“…really?”

“Yes, you silly boy. And I can’t wait to have it in my hot little hands in July. I’ll be squeezin’ it so much you’re gonna have Bitty sized bruises.”

“Okay, then,” Jack laughed. “In all seriousness, Bits, you looked great. You been keeping up with your squats? Lifting weights?”

“Oh, you would make this about my physical performance, wouldn’t you?” Bitty rolled his eyes fondly. “How did I not expect this?”

“I am very invested in your physical performance, Bittle,” Jack said, dry as the desert and somehow able to keep a straight face. Bitty snickered.

“Is that so, Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Yes, I’d like to know exactly how you’ve been keeping in shape. Leave out no detail.”

“Well, if you must know, I have spent a few days down at the local rink,” Bitty said, which was true. Mostly he went to do laps and practice but occasionally he got nostalgic for his figure skating days and would do a jump or two. People at the rink recognized him now and would make requests for spins and jumps. Bitty always obliged. “And I would like to think these thick thighs are left over from figure skating.”

“I bet.”

“It’s true! I don’t know if you’re aware of the athleticism involved in today’s world of men’s figure skating.”

“Actually,” Jack said, scratching at the back of his neck, breaking his deadpan to look sheepish, “I am. I watch it all the time.”

Bitty blinked.

“You do?”

“I started because of you then got hooked. Though I’ll admit my interest is less in the figure skating part and more in the, uh, men.”

“Jack Zimmermann!” Bitty laughed and clutched at his chest. “You are as gay as a daisy!”

Jack laughed along with him.

“Only for you, Bits.”

“Now, I don’t believe that for one second.”

As their laughter died down Bitty rested his chin in his hands and gazed lovingly at the man on the screen in front of him, and Jack returned the look.

“I wish I could just reach through this damn laptop and kiss you right now,” Bitty sighed.

Jack honest-to-god _pouted_. Bitty was inwardly delighted.

“I know, Bits. Is there anything – like, is there something that I could do for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you sent me that picture. I should probably do something for you.”

“Honey, I would never expect that,” Bitty said, shaking his head. “It wasn’t a quid pro quo kind of thing. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Now I’d like to make you happy.”

“You do that anyway.”

“How about,” Jack pushed, not about to be outdone, “I get undressed for bed, and you just watch? Because I was going to do it anyway, and if you happen to be here too, I definitely don’t mind.”

“Okay then,” Bitty said with a smile. “Whatever you wanna do, sugar.”

The video shook a little bit as Jack got up off his bed and disappeared from the screen. Then the camera was swiveled around so Bitty could see the left side of Jack’s room and Jack readjusting the screen enough so his head wasn’t cut out of the picture. His bedroom was still mostly completely bare. Bitty couldn’t wait to attack it with some home décor when he eventually visited.

Then quietly, as if Bitty really wasn’t there at all, he tugged his shirt over his head. And maybe he did it a little more slowly than necessary, but you couldn’t find Bitty complaining. Then, with slightly less finesse, he pulled down his gym shorts, revealing a tight pair of red boxer briefs underneath. He stepped out of the shorts, his profile now turned to the camera. Bitty hummed appreciatively before remembering he was supposed to be the silent voyeur, but he caught a small smile at the corner of Jack’s mouth, so he supposed it didn’t matter.

Jack was readjusting his briefs when he paused, his thumbs on the waistband. He took a deep breath, faced the wall so his back was to Bitty, and tugged the briefs all the way down.

Bitty gasped. He couldn’t help himself.

Jack must have heard him because he then put his arms above his head and did a _completely unnecessary_ stretch, pulling at his wrists and leaning to one side and then the other. His muscles rippled across his back and shoulders, his ass was even more spectacular than Bitty remembered and he had sworn he committed it to memory.

Then Jack turned around and Bitty nearly died.

Jack’s dick was only in view of the camera for a few seconds as he walked back to the bed, hanging soft between his legs, but it was enough for Bitty to simultaneously become extremely intimidated and extremely horny.

Jack sat on the bed, readjusting his laptop so it was angled up towards his face again, and then he frowned.

“Shit,” Jack said. “I can’t just leave those on the floor.”

Bitty laughed as he got another excellent view of Jack’s backside as he leaned over the edge of the mattress to grab at his clothes, tossing them in a nearby laundry hamper.

“Remind me to send your mother a thank you card,” Bitty said when Jack finally had himself situated again, less nudity in view but no less distracting.

“Okay,” Jack said slowly. “Why?”

“To thank her for creating the beautiful human specimen sitting here before me.”

“Aw, jeez, Bits.”

“So beautiful.”

“Look who’s talkin’.”

“And I should probably mention, if you didn’t already know, Jack, that Georgia is very hot in July,” Bitty said. “I would recommend that you go to sleep just like that every night while you visit me, preferably also while in my bed.”

“I have never been to Georgia; therefore, you are the expert,” Jack said with a serious nod. “I will certainly take your advice into consideration.”

“Fuck, Jack.”

“Be happy to, Bitty.”

Bitty snorted.

“I know it’s time for you to go to sleep, so _why_ you insist on riling me up I do not pretend to know.”

“Mostly it’s fun,” Jack said. “And very easy to do.”

“It’s not fair. You can exploit the years worth of pining and pent up sexual tension of a lonely gay boy.”

“You don’t think you make me crazy, too?”

“I don’t know, do I?”

“Of course you do,” Jack stated plainly, as a fact, though Bitty detected a slight twinkle behind his eyes. “Night, Bits. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night Jack, you lovely, terrible man.”

And if Bitty stayed up a bit longer undressing Jack over and over again in his head, well, he wasn’t the one with the strict sleep schedule, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe and/or [follow me on tumblr](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/) so you can catch the next chapter!
> 
> If you would like to share this fic on tumblr I have a post (with a cute aesthetic graphic!) that you can reblog [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/177306203200/a-summer-song-on-ao3-chapters-16-fandom-check).
> 
> I don't know about y'all, but classes started up again for me this week and it has been absolute madness. If you are also in school, let me know how it's going! Do you like your classes/professors? Are you staying sane? Are you thinking about Samwell boys instead of paying attention in lecture? Give me all the deets!
> 
> If you are not in school...please pour one out for me and send all your good vibes that I survive the semester, thaaanks <3   
> See you again next Thursday!


	3. June 6th

“Bitty, why are your blankets pulled up to your chin?”

“It’s a surpriiiiise,” Bitty sang.

“Are you…naked?”

“Um,” Bitty frowned. “No.”

“Oh.” Jack’s blush was obvious even from the blue lighting of Bitty’s computer screen. Bitty tried not to laugh, but gosh dang it, Jack was kind of adorable.

“I guess that would be a good surprise, wouldn’t it? Maybe next time.”

“I can’t imagine you’re covered up because you’re cold.”

“It is serving as my dramatic reveal for,” Bitty said, throwing the blanket to the side with the air of a birthday party magician conjuring a rabbit, “my Falconers shirt that came in the mail today!”

“Very nice,” Jack said with a grin. “You know I can probably get a ton of those sent to you for free?”

“And I fully expect you to.”

“You’re probably a small, right?”

“Excuse me, mister,” Bitty said, wagging a finger, “occasionally I do wear a medium. Anyway, I wanted to order this one special because…”

Bitty twisted his body around so Jack could see the back, which read ZIMMERMANN and the number one underneath it.

“I love it,” Jack said. “I should get a Samwell one with your number on it.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have one already,” Bitty chirped.

“You’re absolutely right.”

“And you’ll still be coming down to see our games?”

“Of course, Bits. Shitty and I already have plans to come down for your season opener. I talked to my coach the other day and the schedule should all work out.”

“Obviously, me and the boys will be coming up to see you at some point. I can’t promise appropriate behavior from them if they meet your teammates, and by them I mostly mean Ransom and Holster, so apologies in advance. But I will do my best.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Jack said. “They’re probably used to loud, overzealous fans. I just wish…never mind.”

“No, what?”

“I wish I could introduce you to them as something more than my former teammate, you know?”

Bitty frowned, his own chest hurt in sympathy, as he was often consumed by similar feelings, but it was more upsetting to see Jack this way.

“We’ve talked about this honey, with you just starting your career? It would be a nightmare. For both of us.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, honey. Besides, it’s really nobody’s business, right?”

“Right,” Jack said, still sounding bummed.

That just would not do.

“It might even be kind of fun,” Bitty said, lowering his voice. “A secret gay love affair!”

“Bits,” Jack admonished, though he finally cracked a smile. “You make it sound like a romance novel. Or a tabloid headline.”

“Hopefully not ever a tabloid headline,” Bitty said. “But maybe a romance novel. A really trashy one, like you buy at the airport. Where you’re shirtless on the cover and I’m draped half-naked in your arms.”

“Yeah, okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“See? Maybe we can reenact some scenes when you come to visit.”

“Scenes?” Jack laughed. “Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“I’m the classy, young southern belle,” Bitty said, trying to put on his best Scarlet O’Hara impression but unable to stop smiling at Jack’s goofy grin. “Still a virgin, kept locked away by my parents in our sprawling estate. Until one day, a mysterious yank from the north shows up on my porch step—”

“Okay, I may be a northerner, but I wouldn’t go as far as to call me a yankee.”

“In this scenario you are, shush. Anyway, my parents, bedazzled by your gentlemanly charms, allow you to take me on a stroll through the groves and the gardens, and I, so besotted by your learned ways and rugged looks—”

“Rugged, eh?”

“– very rugged. I beg you to take me at once. I’ve been saving myself just for someone like you, I say. My knight in shining armor, here to whisk me away from my tragic life and make an honest man out of me.”

“Knight? I thought we were in the south?” Jack smirked.

“Jack.” Bitty rolled his eyes. “Is this doing anything for you?”

“I like that it’s kind of historical fiction.”

“Yes, I thought you might.”

“And I do kind of like the saving yourself for me bit,” Jack admitted. “Shitty would fucking kill me, but not before going on a twenty-minute rant about how virginity is a social construct, so you can never ever tell him.”

“Honey, of course not!”

“But, the idea of you just being mine?” Jack shrugged. “Not that, in real life, who you have or have not been with affects your value in any way. It’s just…the idea. I really don’t know what that says about me as a person. Should that concern me?”

“No, I like this new information. This is very useful to me.” Bitty steepled his fingers under his chin and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Jack blanched. “Well, now I’m definitely concerned.”

They laughed and then Bitty got quiet, his fingers twisting together as he rested his head on them. When Jack noticed he didn’t pry but waited for Bitty to speak.

“So, what if I told you, my romance novel was all kind of true?” Bitty asked quietly, eyes focused somewhere to the side of screen. “Well, not the sprawling estate and the gardens. We don’t even have a fenced yard. But there is a porch. What I mean to say is—”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yes,” Bitty said. “In pretty much every sense of the word. And I’m not ashamed. I just think you should know.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Bits,” Jack said. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You really didn’t know?”

“I didn’t want to assume either way. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me.”

“But I definitely _was not_ saving myself for you,” Bitty clarified. “I really would have taken anybody. Oh, that makes me sound slutty. Not anybody, obviously, or else I probably would have already – yeesh, it’s not like I’m scared, I just never met somebody that –”

“Bittle,” Jack said, “I get it. It’s all fine.”

“This is my long-winded way of saying that I think I would like to try some things with you,” Bitty said in one quick breath. “If that’s okay with you.”

“I would like that,” Jack said, that little smile appearing back in the corner of his mouth and easing some of the tension in Bitty’s chest. “And we go completely at your pace, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bitty agreed. “I trust you, Jack.”

“Thanks, Bits.”

“Thank _you_ , sweetheart,” Bitty said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “If you’re up for it, could we try something right now?”

“Sure.”

Bitty smiled. Agreeing before he even knew what was being asked just because he wanted to make Bitty happy. This boy was a keeper.

“You can say no,” Bitty reminded him. “But my romance novel scenario still has me a little hot and bothered and I thought, perhaps, you could touch yourself for me? And I would touch myself too.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

“You don’t have to show me on the camera if you don’t want to,” Bitty added hastily as Jack started to move his laptop.

“Would you like it if I did?”

“Um. Yes?”

With no other discussion Jack had set his laptop next to him and was pulling his shirt off. He tugged his briefs down to his thighs and Bitty was surprised to see him already half hard. He gave himself a leisurely stroke before smiling back up at Bitty who was staring, mouth agape, and still hadn’t made a move.

“I told you before that you make me crazy, too,” Jack said, nodding shyly to his rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh, Jack.” Bitty tugged his shorts and briefs completely off then made to pull his Falconers shirt off.

“Wait, Bits,” Jack said, and Bitty paused, holding the shirt up high enough to expose his pecs. Jack stared for a minute but then said, “leave the shirt on.”

“You like that I’ve got your name on me, huh?” Bitty guessed, finally touching himself and sighing into the feeling.

“I really do have a thing, don’t I?” Jack said, starting to pant and stroke faster as he took Bitty in. “I should talk to my therapist.”

“Honey, please.”

“Sorry.”

There was very little talking after that, other than the occasional moan and vocalization. Bitty never thought looks would matter to him, that whoever he was with would be perfect no matter what their body type, but it sure didn’t hurt that Jack had muscles cut like a marble statue and his dick was so big that Bitty’s mouth watered whenever he looked at it. He felt an insane sort of glee that he could now stare unabashedly at Jack’s body and not live the life of forever averting his eyes in the locker room.

Bitty came first, which he was happy for, because he could relax and really watch Jack while he finished. Bitty watched as the head of Jack’s cock, flushed red and shining with pre-come, appeared and disappeared from between his closed fist.

“Oh, Bits,” Jack moaned. “Fuck.”

“You look so good, sweetheart.”

Jack’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut, as he finally came and spilled all over his hand. Bitty’s visceral reaction was to lick his lips.

“Thank you so much, honey,” Bitty said. “I needed that.”

“I really liked it,” Jack said, surprised.

“I’m glad!”

They both yawned at the same time, which turned into a laugh.

“Let’s do that again sometime, eh?” Jack said.

“You know where to find me, Mr. Zimmermann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't the year 4 update this week just *chef kiss* perfection? I am so proud of our CAPTAIN Eric Richard Bittle <3


	4. June 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter posted in the end notes. (Nothing too scary, I promise)

“Ooooh, Jack,” Bitty moaned. “Oh, oh, _Jack_.”

“Bits,” Jack huffed. “Fuck.”

Bitty was completely naked, lying on his back, the sheets and his pajamas all kicked down to the end of his bed. His laptop was expertly angled to give a Jack a view of his body from hips to the top of his blonde head as he stroked his cock for him. Jack was on his screen on his hands and knees, one arm reaching back between his legs. Bitty was just far gone enough that he could suspend his disbelief and imagine Jack was hovering over his body, just like that.

“Jack, honey,” Bitty whimpered, “I want to try something new.”

“New?”

“If you wanna come now you can. But then there’s somethin’ I’ve been wanting to do, and I need your help. I wanna do it before I – oh, god, before I –”

“Maybe you should ease up, eh?”

“Ugh, yeah,” Bitty removed his hand and threw it on his forehead, trying to catch his breath.

“If you don’t mind,” Jack said, still panting and rapidly jacking his fist, “I am really close.”

“No, no, sweetie, go on ahead. You know I like to watch this part, anyhow.”

Jack did come shortly after, Bitty’s dick giving a sympathetic twitch as he did. There was a minute of recovery then Jack got in a more comfortable position, putting his computer onto his lap.

“What did you wanna try, Bits?”

“Well,” Bitty said, reaching under his pillow for the plastic packet he had hidden earlier. “I was looking through some of my school stuff earlier for one of my books and rediscovered this.”

He held the packet up to the camera.

“Is that…lube?”

“I think I picked it up at the student health center and never got around to using it. Actually, I was _technically_ using it. Just as a bookmark.”

“You used a packet of lube as a bookmark?”

“Yeah, that’s why I found it with my books. Anyway, I was thinking you could watch me finger myself.”

It came out more like a question than as a statement from the confident sexual being Bitty was attempting to embody, but it seemed to have the intended effect on Jack regardless.

“Oh, Bits,” he breathed.

“If you would like that sort of thing,” Bitty added with a sly smile.

“Yeah. Yes. That would be – I would like that.”

“Now, here’s the thing,” Bitty said. “I have done this to myself before, not a lot, but some. And it was okay. Just okay. I feel like I’m really missin’ something here so if you could – I know this is a weird choice of words – but if you could maybe coach me through it?”

“Bittle, that is the best thing I have ever heard. Yes, I would be happy to.”

Bitty rearranged himself so his laptop was set between his legs and when he laid on his back Jack could see, well, everything.

“So, first,” Jack said firmly, already in Captain Mode. Bitty shivered. “I would recommend putting a pillow under your hips. Makes the reach a little less awkward and the angle is better.”

“See? This is why I knew this was a good idea, that you would know what to do.”

“And I thought you were the one who watched more gay porn.”

“If you watched gay porn you would know they always skip this part,” Bitty said tersely, securing a pillow in place. “Now what?”

“Go ahead with the lube.”

Bitty propped himself up on his elbows and reached for the packet again. He tore it across the corner and applied a healthy amount to his index finger before carefully placing the packet upright on his nightstand, so the remainder of the contents wouldn’t spill out.

Bitty reached down between his legs – Jack was right about the pillow, much less awkward – and after rubbing a bit of the lube over his hole started to press his finger inside.

“Whoa, whoa, Bitty,” Jack said. “Slow down.”

“What?” Bitty asked, pulling his finger away.

“You’ve gotta relax into it a little,” Jack explained. “It’s not gonna feel good at all, forcing it in like that. Go ahead and let your legs fall apart, relax your knees and your thighs.”

Bitty did as he was instructed and let his knees separate and fall to opposite sides. He felt more exposed this, but his muscles already felt looser.

“Good, that’s really good, Bits. Now just kind of rub your finger over it, go in circles, tease and press down a bit, but don’t push inside.”

“Oh,” Bitty said. Then, “ _oh_ , oh, yes, I see.”

“How does that feel?”

“A little odd,” Bitty admitted. “But good. Better already.”

“Good, okay, you’re doing great.” Jack couldn’t see Bitty’s face but if he had he would see a deep blush from cheeks to chest as the result of his praise. Bitty could get used to this. “Put a little more lube on your finger. There you go. Now take a deep breath, and when you breathe out slowly push inside.”

Bitty took as deep a breath as his lungs could hold and was met with very little resistance as he exhaled, sliding his finger in past the knuckle.

“Good?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, good,” Bitty confirmed.

Bitty started to move, gentle in and out motions. He wriggled his hips a bit to push them up higher towards his hand and moaned when his finger went deeper. His dick, which had gotten softer in the process of everything, was starting to show interest again.

“That’s it, Bits.”

“If it’s this much trouble for one finger,” Bitty said, “how the hell am I ever gonna…with your…”

“Trust me,” Jack said, “it’ll work.”

“Oh, Jack, I –”

Bitty immediately cut himself off as he heard the unmistakable sound of the floorboards creaking in the hall outside his bedroom.

“Bitty?”

“Ssshhh,” Bitty hissed, painfully yanking his hand away from himself and moving so his face was close to the screen again to whisper, “I heard something, be quiet.”

“Dicky?” Suzanne called with a soft knock against his door. Bitty slammed the lid of his laptop shut as his mom tried the door handle, only to find it locked. “Honey, why is your door locked? Everything okay?”

Bitty scrambled to pull his pajama pants back on and tripped on his way to the door.

“Yeah, sorry Mama,” Bitty said, unlocking and opening the door a crack, “I didn’t mean to keep it locked. You okay?”

“Yes, I just have a headache, so I got up to get Tylenol and thought I heard you talkin’,” she said. “Was wonderin’ why you were up so late.”

“Oh, no, I was just editing one of my videos on my laptop,” Bitty said, the lie prepared beforehand. “That’s all.”

“Okay, honey. Well it’s late, so why don’t you wrap that up.”

“Yes, ma’am. Night, Mama.”

“Night, Dicky,” she said with a yawn, “love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bitty pressed his back against his door to close it and just leaned up against it for a moment. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Bitty stared at the ceiling and drew a deep breath, forbidding them to fall. He couldn’t leave Jack hanging, he had to call him back.

Bitty sat back down on his bed and reopened his laptop. There was a chat message on skype from Jack.

_You ok?_

“No, not really,” Bitty mumbled to himself as he plugged his headphones into his laptop and pressed the call button.

Jack answered right away.

“Hey,” Jack said, concerned, “what happened?”

“My mama,” Bitty mumbled.

“Oh,” Jack said, and even with the low resolution of the video call Bitty could see his face turning red. “Did she –?”

“No, honey, she didn’t see anything, thank the lord. And I don’t think she heard anything too incriminating. I told her I was editing a video.”

“That’s good. Phew. I was starting to think that…Bits, are you crying?”

“No,” Bitty sniffed. “I’m just – I’m sorry, sweetheart, I know you’ve probably gotta sleep soon. We can talk tomorrow.”

“No, no, what’s wrong?”

Bitty hugged his knees and tears started freely falling. Jack’s brow furrowed with concern and he pulled his laptop closer to him, as if his image being closer counted as being physically closer to Bitty. It sort of worked.

“I’m sorry,” Bitty repeated once he could choke in a breath. “I’m just so ashamed.”

“Of what?”

“Of having to lie about who I am,” Bitty sobbed. “Of wanting men the way I want them. Of not being the son they think I am. Of spending my whole life playing sports to overcompensate for being too effeminate. And not even being able to play the sport they want me to play. That I can never give my parents a grandchild, a goddamn Eric the third.”

“Bittle, you can still have kids one day.”

“It’s not the same. Not to them. Jack, what if I can never tell them? What if I die alone because I was too chicken to come out to my southern ass family?”

“Bits, you’re catastrophizing,” Jack said calmly. “It’s going to be okay. I know, I’ve been there. Take some deep breaths. In and out. Good, that’s good. In and out.”

Bitty spent a couple minutes just breathing per Jack’s instructions. Occasionally a sob would hiccup up out of his mouth, but he kept breathing. Jack’s voice was a soothing balm on his nerves.

“I’ll be okay,” Bitty finally said, wiping his eyes. “Thanks, honey.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Jack said. Then, casting his eyes down, “You really don’t feel like you can tell your parents?”

“No. They wouldn’t understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings For: Secondhand embarrassment and some angst and gay panic. It is not tooooo too bad, but I know it can really be an issue for some people. SO if you are just here for the fun sexy times and would like to choose to skip it, you can stop reading at the line, "'Trust me,' Jack said, 'it'll work.'" and I promise you will not miss anything vital and can read the remainder of the story without :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Exclusively fun new sexy times! Aaaand the chapter after that: JACK AND BITTY SEE EACH OTHER IN PERSON :O


	5. June 30th

“Jack!” Bitty shouted when Jack appeared on his laptop screen. Bitty pressed a hand against his own warm cheek and sighed at the sight of Jack, relaxed and slightly disheveled, sitting cross legged on his bed on top of his blankets. Bitty giggled then went on at a normal volume. “Jack, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.”

“Hey, Bittle,” Jack said, eyeing him suspiciously, “what’s up?”

“Since you asked,” Bitty said, leaning closer to the camera, conspiratorially, “Coach let me split a case of beer with him while we watched the game tonight, I am now pleasantly tipsy, and I have had a brilliant idea.”

“Oh no.”

“You could even say an excellent idea. Spectacular. Never the same.” Bitty hiccupped. “Totally unique.”

“Alright, Bits,” Jack chuckled. “Let’s hear it then.”

“We play a game of Strip-Never-Have-I-Ever.”

“You can’t be the first person who’s ever thought of that.”

“Don’t insult my genius. Now get ready to get naked my beautiful, lil’ bottle of one hundred percent pure maple syrup –”

“—exactly how many beers did you have?”

“I’ll go first,” Bitty said, clearing his throat. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

“Dammit, Bits. Really?”

“No one besides my own mama, that is. Who definitely does not count.”

“Of course not.”

“What are you waiting for? Off!”

“Already done.” Jack placed his foot in front of the camera and wiggled his bare toes, his other socked foot tucked underneath him. He gave Bitty a smug smile.

“Oooh, I see how it is,” Bitty sniffed. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are no fun at all.”

“My turn,” Jack said. “Never have I ever cried during a drunken karaoke performance.”

“It was an emotional song!”

“Bitty. It was _Fergalicious_.”

“I know what I said.”

“Well?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and looking Bitty up and down. Bitty sighed. He wasn’t wearing any socks, so he couldn’t play Jack at his own game. He pulled his shirt off over his head.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a very short game,” Bitty said.

“Good,” Jack smirked. Bitty’s stomach flipped.

“New rule,” Bitty said. “We cannot claim things that we specifically know the other has done. No singling out.”

“Deal.”

“So, it’s my turn.” Bitty screwed up his mouth in thought. “Never have I ever gone to a high school prom.”

“Neither did I.”

“Aw, really?”

“Nope. Too focused on hockey.”

“Too focused on not having a date. Or friends. We had just moved to Madison my junior year, I didn’t really know anybody. And senior year wasn’t a whole lot better.”

“I’m sorry, Bits.”

“I’m sorry, too, honey.” Bitty and Jack shared a sad smile. “Your turn.”

“Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher.”

“…Who told you? Was it Lardo?”

“I swear I didn’t know,” Jack laughed. “What teacher?”

“My very charming religions professor from fall semester my freshman year,” Bitty said, tugging his shorts off, now left only in boxer briefs. “The one with the accent and the salt and pepper hair.”

“Dr. Rodríguez?”

“That’s him. I have no idea what that class was about but, goodness me, I could listen to him lecture all day long.”

“I get the idea.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bitty snickered. “Okay. Um, never have I ever jacked off to pictures of a professional male athlete.”

Jack stared, sighed, and pulled off his shirt.

“Aha!”

“I thought we were playing fair,” Jack complained.

“I didn’t know. It was just a good guess.”

“It was easier to explain to my dad why I had hockey magazines on my nightstand rather than the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated,” Jack said. “Sometimes he’d even buy ‘em for me.”

“That’s actually very smart. I should’ve thought of that,” Bitty muttered. “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re winning so far, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said. “Will this be your lucky round?”

“God, I hope so,” Jack said, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile.

“Do your worst.”

“Never have I ever,” Jack paused, “eaten a whole carton of ice cream in one sitting.”

“Alright, you win.” Bitty sat up on his knees, completely aware he was in full view of the camera as he pulled his boxers off and tossed them carelessly to the side. “Happy?”

“The game was your idea, Bits, but yeah. I’m pretty happy.”

“Only pretty happy?” Bitty asked, angling his body into what he hoped was a more seductive pose. Jack smiled.

“What’s my prize? For winning?”

“Besides full view of and soon to be physical access to this gorgeous bod?” Bitty asked, gesturing to himself.

“Yeah, okay, that’s a good prize.”

“Three days, Jack,” Bitty sighed. “Three days and you’re gonna be right here in my room. In my bed.”

“Your parents won’t think it’s weird we’re sleeping in the same bed?”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll put an air mattress out as a decoy.”

“Got it.”

Bitty leaned closer towards the camera and gave Jack a coy smile, fluttering his eyelashes. “What’s the first thing you want to do when you get here?”

“Kiss you,” Jack said quickly. “Kiss you and not stop kissing you until our mouths hurt.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice.”

“And touch you. I’ve gotta touch you, Bits.”

“Touch me, huh?” Bitty grazed a hand over his nipples while another hand slid from his knee up the inside of his thigh. Jack stared, eyes heated and hungry. “Like this?”

“Yes, Bits. Yes.”

“Would it be alright if I could touch you, Jack? Like this?” Bitty lightly traced his fingertips along his cock. Jack moaned, palming at the bulge in his shorts. “I can’t wait to touch you for the first time, honey. Taste you. Feel your body next mine, above mine –” Bitty smirked “—under mine.”

“Bitty,” Jack groaned, “wanna make you feel so good.”

“You will, sweetheart. For right now why don’t you make yourself feel good for me, hmm?”

Jack reached into his shorts, pulling out his stiff cock and running his thumb over the head. They started at a similar pace as they watched each other, from gentle rubbing and tugging to fucking into their fists, moaning when they occasionally locked eyes, and each coming with others name on their tongues as they spilled over their fingers.

“I can’t wait to see you,” Bitty whispered.

Jack was about to reply when his eyes widened, and he abruptly started laughing.

“What?” Bitty asked. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m still only wearing one sock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed I have changed the chapter count from 6 to 7! This is because my final chapter is really long (like, reeeally long) and technically covers the days of both July 3rd and July 4th so I decided to split them up. HOWEVER, I do not want y'all to have to wait an additional week for the conclusion of this fic SO, if you would like, I can post chapter 6 next Thursday, like I usually do, and post the final chapter on Friday. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> (Also, like, how excited are you for Bitty and Jack to finally see each other in person and resolve this sexual tension?!)


	6. July 3rd

“I don’t know, Dicky,” Suzanne said, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead and leaving a trail of flour behind, “I’ve got those good blueberries from the farmer’s market that I was sort of saving for tomorrow, but if Jack would like that better I could do that tonight.”

“He’s always liked the apple when I’ve made it, that’ll be fine,” Bitty said with a shrug, searching the kitchen for his keys. “As long as you don’t make pecan. A man shouldn’t eat something he can’t properly pronounce.”

Suzanne raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask. Honestly, he probably won’t eat too much pie anyway, and he’s not being rude, they’ve just got him on a pretty strict diet.”

Suzanne clapped a hand to her forehead, a cloud of flour rising upon impact. “So stupid of me! Of course!”

“Mother, stop stressing, you’re makin’ me nervous! It’s just Jack!”

“Oh, and is he a meat and potatoes guy? For dinner?”

“Yes. And maybe add a salad or something green.” Bitty turned a basket on the edge of the counter upside down. Still no keys.

“Right, right.”

“Mama, have you seen the keys to the truck? If I’m gonna leave to get to the airport in time I’ve gotta go like now.”

“Your daddy had them this morning,” Suzanne said over her shoulder, turning to dig through the fridge. “Look over where he keeps his wallet, the table by the front door.”

Bitty went over to the front door and, with the magic only mothers seem to have, the keys appeared on the table where he swore he had looked a thousand times before.

“Got ‘em,” Bitty shouted back towards the kitchen. “Let me know if I need to pick anything up from the store on my way home! Be back soon!”

“Bye, honey! Drive safe!”

Somehow, the nerves coming off Bitty’s mother had cancelled out Bitty’s own. He had woken up that morning wanting to vomit. When he first looked at his phone Jack had texted a picture of his boarding pass. He later sent a reluctant selfie at Bitty’s request, and that was the last Bitty had heard from him. Bitty had changed his shirt three times before settling on a tank top (because really it was too damn hot to think about wearing anything else), but now, as Bitty drove the truck, he was strangely calm.

Jack was so close – just the hour drive to the Atlanta Airport and he would be right there.

Bitty checked his phone once he had pulled into short term parking to find a text from Jack saying he had safely landed. Bitty hurried out of the truck and sprinted towards arrivals. He found the area where friends and family were waiting for their weary travelers to arrive from their gate on the way to baggage claim. The nerves quickly returned as if they had never left.

Bitty clutched his phone in his hand, almost dropping it his palms were so sweaty, waiting to see if Jack would text him again. He kept waiting for something terrible to happen. What if he was being held up by airport security for some reason? Even if that reason was he had been recognized and was being accosted for autographs and photos?

After what felt like forever, Bitty finally watched as a tall, muscular figure in a Falconers cap with a messenger bag and a camera bag slung over his shoulder rounded the corner. Bitty thought he would scream Jack’s name, or at least wave, but now that he could see Jack in front of him, _really_ there, all he could do was stare, nails digging into his palms to keep himself from falling apart.

Thankfully, Jack had been looking for him, and when he spotted him he grinned so wide Bitty couldn’t help but grin back.

Jack rushed over to Bitty and unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor, then more carefully placed the camera bag down. He hugged Bitty so tight he lifted him straight off the ground.

Finally, Bitty was able to squeak out a shrill, indignant, “Jack!”

“Hey, bud,” Jack said, keeping Bitty suspended off the floor. Bitty wrapped his arms behind Jack’s neck and giggled. “What are the chances of me being recognized here, eh?”

“Slim to none. And Atlanta is a pretty liberal area, all things considered.”

For a moment their lips were only a breath away before Jack let Bitty slide back down to the ground.

“Still…” Jack said.

“Yeah, still,” Bitty repeated. The happiness that buzzed between them was now tinged with awkwardness. “You have any checked bags to pick up?”

“Nope. Packed light,” Jack said, hitching his bags up onto his shoulder. “From what you were telling me I won’t be needing a whole lot of clothes.”

Bitty made a startled noise and raised his eyebrows so fast he may have strained a muscle.

“I just meant that,” Jack backtracked, “you said it’d be hot! I only packed t-shirts and shorts, no jackets or, ya know –”

Bitty laughed, a little hysterically, clutching his side. “It’s okay, Jack, I know what you mean. Oh lord, honey, I have missed you.”

Jack smiled shyly. “You too, Bits.”

When they made their way back to the truck Bitty started the engine right away, so he could blast the air conditioning, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Jack long enough to pull out of the parking lot.

“Bits,” Jack said softly, placing his hand on Bitty’s knee.

Bitty took that as an invitation to slide his hand along Jack’s jaw and pull him in for a kiss. Jack leaned in, sweetly meeting his lips in a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss. It was even better than Bitty remembered. The prickle of stubble, the fullness of his lips, the taste of mint Chapstick.

“We should get going. It’s a bit of a drive,” Bitty said when he finally found the will to pull away, remembering that while they were in a car, it was still broad daylight.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Jack said, brushing the bottom of Bitty’s lip with his thumb like he was still trying to decide if it was all a dream.

And just like that they were kissing again.

Eventually, they managed to get on the road, Bitty texting his mom first to warn her they were on their way and double check again she didn’t need anything to be picked up for dinner. They found there wasn’t that much to talk about on the drive since they spoke so often. Bitty sang along to the radio, and Jack generously listened to Bitty sing.

They kissed at all the stoplights.

Suzanne was there to greet them at the door when they arrived home.

“Jack!” she cried, throwing her arms around him.

“Mother, please,” Bitty groaned, though Jack laughed and hugged her back.

“How are you, honey? How was the trip? I always find flying so exhausting, I bet you’re beat! I wouldn’t blame you if you want to go straight to bed!”

“I’m okay,” Jack said, though he did give Bitty a look over Suzanne’s head at the mention of ‘bed’ that made Bitty’s toes curl in his sneakers. “It really wasn’t too bad. I got to sit and read a book, which I never have time for. So that’s nice.”

“Good, good, glad to hear it,” Suzanne said, steering them both into the kitchen. “Can I get you something? Tea? Beer?”

“No thank you, ma’am.”

“How’s your daddy doin’? Oh, and your mama, of course.”

“Mother, have you no shame?”

“Hush, Dicky. I’m just askin’ a question.”

“Dicky?” Jack repeated, eyes shining with sheer delight.

“Don’t push it, Jacques Laurent.”

Jack snickered but turned back to Suzanne. “They’re both fine, they send hellos. Dad asks after you all the time.”

“Oh, no he does not,” Suzanne said with a scoff and a blush, “but that’s awful nice of you to say.” Then, she noticed Jack’s camera bag. “We ought to take a picture together, for your folks!”

“Sure,” Jack said, handing the camera to Bitty. “Do you remember how to use it?”

“I think so,” Bitty said, removing it from the case.

Suzanne posed with Jack next to the kitchen sink, putting a hand on his arm as Jack removed his hat. Suzanne, petite already, looked dwarfed next to Jack, and barely stood as tall as his broad shoulders. Bitty wondered if that’s what he looked like when he was with Jack.

“Jack, you want one on your camera with Dicky?”

“Oh. Only if Dicky wants to.”

“Oh my god, stop.”

Jack crossed over to the other side of the kitchen as Bitty quickly showed his mom how to use the camera.

“On three!” Suzanne said.

Jack placed his arm around Bitty’s waist and gently squeezed, and Bitty lost all control of the expression on his face.

“You boys are so handsome,” Suzanne sighed, squinting at the picture on the display screen. “We should go take some in front of the house! And on the porch! Oh, and then we can go and –"

“Mama,” Bitty interrupted, “Jack should probably go and put his things down.”

“I’m so sorry, Jack honey,” Suzanne said, giving the camera back. “There’s plenty of time for that later, and we can chat more over dinner when Dicky’s daddy gets home. You cannot get me started because I will never stop!” Suzanne laughed.

“I know someone else like that,” Jack said with a sly look at Bitty. Bitty stuck his tongue out at him.

“Dicky can go ahead and show you around and get you set up in his room. Sorry to say we don’t have a guest room.”

“It’s not a problem, I’m just happy to have been invited,” Jack said. “Thank you so much for having me.”

“That accent! I just love it!”

“Mother!”

“Alright, you two, go on. Get settled in and clean yourself up. I’ll call you for dinner.”

“Dicky,” Jack snickered again as they left the kitchen. Bitty hip checked him into a wall.

After a brief tour of the downstairs area, Bitty brought Jack upstairs.

“Bathroom’s down the hall, towels are in the closet right next to it. And this,” Bitty opened the door, “is my room.”

Jack crossed the room and set his bag down on the floor by Bitty’s bed as Bitty closed the door behind them. He smiled at the Samwell flags and figure skating medals hanging on the wall. A deflated air mattress and bedding were still lying in the corner, waiting to be set up.

“Any chance your mom is gonna come up here?” Jack asked, as casual as you please. Bitty swallowed hard.

“No, once she’s got focused on cooking a full-scale riot couldn’t stop her. And she does, occasionally, respect my privacy.”

“Okay, good. That’s good.”

Jack crowded Bitty against the door and pulled him in for a heated kiss, much more heated than any they had shared in the car earlier. Bitty stood up on his tiptoes, lacing his fingers behind Jack’s neck in an attempt to get closer. Jack smiled into their kiss and without warning slid his hands down Bitty’s sides to his ass.

“Mr. Zimmermann!”

Jack didn’t stop, instead placing his hands on the backs of Bitty’s thighs and using the leverage of the door to lift him up so they were both at eye level, and Bitty could wrap his legs around Jack’s waist.

“Oh, I like this,” Bitty said.

“I thought you might.”

They kept kissing like that for a moment before realizing that pushing against the mirror that hung on the back of Bitty’s door made too much noise. Jack walked backwards until his knees hit Bitty’s mattress, sat down, and arranged Bitty neatly on his lap.

“This is good, too,” Bitty said. He started unbuttoning Jack’s red button-up shirt, that he admittedly looked very handsome in, but Bitty could do without. “This okay?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” Jack said, pulling away and looking at Bitty, his ice blue eyes suddenly very serious. “I know we’ve been doing all kinds of stuff long distance, but we can still take this slow.”

Bitty was listening, he really was, but he couldn’t seem to stop his fingers from undoing all the buttons as he did.

“I know that, I do,” Bitty said, rolling his eyes when Jack raised an eyebrow. “We’re not going to third base, I just want to look at you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said, eyes softening a little, “whatever you want, bud.”

When the shirt was completely open Bitty trailed his fingers down Jack’s chest, over the sparse, dark hair there, before pushing it completely off his shoulders. Bitty then pulled his own tank top off and tossed it on the floor behind him. Bitty tugged his sneakers off as Jack toed off his shoes, Jack left only in his jeans and Bitty in shorts. Jack’s hands slid up his back and over the newly revealed skin on his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to one of them.

“You’ve gotten more freckles,” Jack said, tracing a couple with the tip of his nose.

“From being outside at camp all the time,” Bitty sighed. “I can never just tan, I have to freckle too.”

“I like them.”

Jack brushed a thumb across the freckles that dusted over Bitty’s nose and cheeks, then pressed kisses to each spot. Jack kept kissing down along Bitty’s jaw, and eventually latched lips onto his neck and stayed there, kissing and sucking and nipping with his teeth.

“Jack…” Bitty moaned. “Sweetheart, you’ll leave a mark.”

“Sorry.” Jack immediately moved his mouth away.

“Oh, don’t stop,” Bitty said, pulling Jack’s head back toward him. “Just go a bit lower where a shirt can cover.”

Jack huffed out a laugh and maneuvered them both so Bitty was on his lying down on his back and Jack could lean over him. He found a spot on Bitty’s shoulder, above his clavicle, to suck a deep bruise. Bitty writhed under him, helplessly tugging at the short strands on the back of Jack’s head.

“Come back up here and kiss me,” Bitty breathed.

Jack moaned into Bitty’s mouth. Bitty tentatively slid his tongue along the seam of Jack’s lips and Jack opened for him. Jack was straddling one of Bitty’s thighs now, and the friction of his jeans over Bitty’s crotch was doing things that Bitty was pretty sure they did not have time for.

“Boys!” Suzanne shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Bitty and Jack jumped to opposite ends of the bed. “Dinner in ten!”

“Thanks, Mama!” Bitty called back before he and Jack collapsed into a fit of laughter. “Jeez Louise, my heart just about jumped out of my chest. Okay, let’s put this make out session on pause and resume later?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Jack picked up his shirt and sighed, as it was now thoroughly rumpled and creased, then dug around in his bag for a fresh one, pulling out a dark blue button-up instead. As Bitty went to collect his tank top off the floor he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror.

“Oops,” he said, touching the darkening hickey on his shoulder and some red stubble burn on his neck, “guess I can’t put the tank top back on.”

“Sorry,” Jack said, though he did not sound even a little apologetic.

“Sure you are, handsome,” Bitty said, searching through his drawers until he found a shirt he could button up to his neck.

They set up the air mattress together and fitted it with sheets – then, of course, had to take it for a test run and make out some more before Suzanne called up for them again.

If Suzanne had any thoughts as to why Bitty had chosen to change from a tank top to a long-sleeved button-down in July, she kindly didn’t comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter posting tomorrow!!! \ (•◡•) /


	7. July 4th

The morning of the fourth Bitty woke up to Jack lying next to him, his fingers carding through Bitty’s hair. Bitty smiled sleepily, relaxing into his touch.

“Get up, Bittle,” he said, voice still thick from sleep. He planted a kiss on Bitty’s brow. “We’re going for a run.”

“Just one day off, Jack,” Bitty groaned, rolling away from him and burying his face in his pillow. “One day of sleeping in.”

“I’ll race you downstairs.”

“You’re on.”

The air was hot and sticky, the early morning sun no more forgiving than any other time of day. Even Jack didn’t want to put in as many miles as he usually did. Bitty lead the route, showing Jack the neighborhood, taking him past his old high school, their church, the market where he used to bag groceries on the weekends.

“Since you made me run,” Bitty panted, slowing to a jog as they neared his house again, “I’m insisting on pancakes for breakfast.”

“Bittle…”

“As a compromise, they will be whole grain and with blueberries, even though I know you like chocolate chip better.”

“Maybe just a couple chocolate chip won’t hurt.”

Bitty laughed. “You got it, sweetheart.”

Bitty showered first to get a start on breakfast afterwards. They had considered washing up together, since Bitty’s parents were still asleep, but decided not to risk it. There would be time for that sort of thing later, Jack promised, when Bitty visited his apartment.

As Bitty was dumping the blueberries into a portioned half of the batter, Suzanne wandered into the kitchen in her robe and slippers, hair still in rollers.

“Mornin’, honey,” she said, blinking in surprise.

“Coffee’s in the pot.”

“I was gonna fix you boys breakfast. I figured you’d want to sleep in.”

“Well of course _I_ wanted to sleep in, but ya know, Jack.” Bitty gave an eye roll by way of explanation.

“I guess I’ll get dressed then,” she said, giving Bitty a kiss on the cheek. “We should have Jack over all the time if it gets you up and making breakfast!”

“Yes,” Bitty mumbled under his breath as she left the kitchen, “yes we should.”

Most of the day was spent preparing for the Fourth of July cookout happening at Aunt Judy’s house. (“That’s the one whose jam recipe you prefer, right?” – “You shut your mouth, Jack Zimmermann! That was told to you in confidence and you must never repeat it!”) Jack was as helpful as he could be around the kitchen, bless him. Eventually Coach enlisted Jack to help him carry fireworks and barbecue supplies out to the truck and car instead. Bitty himself was able to stealthily slip out to pack up the truck with some of his own supplies for later.

Bitty could not have been prouder of how Jack handled himself around his family at the party. He knew his anxiety had been spiking on the drive over, but once he realized that Bitty’s family only knew him as “Dicky’s school friend” and absolutely nothing else he relaxed a bit. They swam in the pool and ate too many hot dogs. Jack took pictures on his camera and promised Aunt Judy he would e-mail them to Suzanne, so she could send them to her. Bitty could barely keep Jack to himself once his little cousins realized that Jack was the perfect size and strength for prime piggy back rides. The image of Jack roughhousing and running around with a bunch of kids hanging off him was almost enough to burst Bitty’s heart right then and there.

As the night started to wind down Bitty could tell Jack was getting socially exhausted.

“Don’t worry,” Bitty whispered, pressing their knees together under a picnic table, “I’ve got a surprise.”

“Surprise, eh?”

“Hey, Coach? Mama?” Bitty said, getting up from the table and crossing over to his parents. “I was just telling Jack about the fireworks downtown, I think I should take him.”

“You sure, Junior?” Coach said, frowning over his beer. “Last time we went the traffic was so bad we didn’t get home ‘til after midnight.”

“Oh, but it’s Jack’s first visit here, he should see the town. And it’s still a good time,” Suzanne said, giggling from her third wine cooler of the evening. “Just don’t drink if you’re goin’ out, okay? Not if you’re driving home.”

“I won’t, Mama, I promise.”

“You need the truck?”

“If that’s okay, sir.”

“Yeah, you boys have fun,” Coach said, tossing him the keys and adding a wink. “Go chat up some girls, break some hearts.”

“Rick!” Suzanne admonished. “And say thank you and goodbye to your aunt and uncle before you go.”

“I will, I will. I’ll text you when we’re on our way home.”

Bitty jogged back over to Jack, dangling the keys in front of him.

“Let’s get out of here. Just you and me, sweetheart.”

Later in the truck Bitty drove with the windows down, one hand intertwined with Jack’s over the console.

“So, where are we going?” Jack asked.

“Well, I told my parents we were going downtown.”

Jack smiled. “And where are actually going?”

“We will be watching the fireworks,” Bitty said, “I just know a better spot a little farther out.”

Before Bitty reached the road that would take them to Main Street he abruptly turned off onto a dirt road. The sun was just starting to set, lining the hills and trees in a burnt orange glow. It was perfect timing; the fireworks started right after dark.

Bitty pulled up to an old oak tree and killed the engine. Just in the distance he could see the outline of the courthouse and the town center.

“Now you just give me a minute while I set things up,” Bitty said, grabbing the bag he had stuffed behind his seat and hopping out of the truck.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. He got out of the truck to stretch his arms and legs as Bitty fussed around in the bed of the truck.

“How did you find this place?” Jack asked.

“I used to come out here a lot during high school,” Bitty said. “To do homework. Listen to music. Get away and be myself for a little while. I used to imagine I’d have my first kiss under that tree.”

“Where did you have your first kiss?”

“In a bathroom stall at Southern Junior Regionals,” Bitty sighed, “with Liam Chen.”

“How was that?”

“Not great. But could’ve been worse. He had braces, but at least we were about the same height.”

“Want a do-over?”

Bitty turned around to see Jack standing under the tree, arm outstretched. Bitty practically fell out of the truck in his rush over to him.

“Oh, honey.”

“How did you imagine it?” Jack asked, pulling Bitty into his arms.

“A bit like this,” Bitty said, his hands sliding up Jack’s chest to his shoulders, “except my back was against the tree.”

Bitty laughed as Jack twirled them around to fix their position.

“And what did he look like? Your imaginary boy?”

“Well, that changed from time to time. But always a brunette.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll admit sometimes he had a British accent. Though yours will do.”

“Thanks, Bits.”

“Oh, and he would never ask to kiss me. He would just sort of surprise me and go for – mmph!”

Jack pressed their lips together, holding Bitty’s chin to keep his head in place before moving up to cup his jaw. They kept kissing until the sun disappeared behind the hills.

“Sorry I can’t be the same height as you,” Jack said.

“Oh, sweetheart, I _really_ don’t mind.” They kissed a few more times as the sky grew darker. “Okay, more of this later. Fireworks are starting soon.”

Bitty took Jack’s hand and lead him to the back of the truck, the floor of which he had covered with a thick comforter, his bag and a candle tucked in the corner. Bitty dug around the bag for a lighter and lit the candle.

“Very romantic,” Jack said.

“That’s a citronella candle. For the bugs.

“Ah.”

“But sure, romantic, too.”

They both kicked their shoes off and Jack scooted so his back rested against the side of the truck, patting the spot at his side. Bitty sidled up next to him, and just as Jack rested his arm around Bitty’s shoulders, the fireworks began.

The noise cracked and echoed over the hills as sparks of red and blue flew into the sky. Bitty watched as the light lit up the profile of Jack’s face, and Jack smiled when he caught Bitty staring. Bitty’s stomach immediately turned to butterflies. As Jack leaned in to start kissing him again it struck Bitty that, summertime heat and bugs or not, this really was the most romantic thing that had ever happened in his young life.

Jack felt up under Bitty’s shirt, wrapping his large hands around his ribcage, then tracing a finger down his spine, giving Bitty goosebumps all over. Bitty pulled away so he could take his shirt all the way off, and Jack did the same. Bitty climbed into Jack’s lap and Jack kissed the spot on his shoulder where he had left a hickey the night before, then got started on the other shoulder.

“You are incorrigible, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, instinctively grinding his hips down into Jack’s lap. When he realized what he was doing he stopped, but then Jack slid his hands down the back of Bitty’s shorts, squeezing his ass over his briefs to urge him on. Bitty rolled his hips down and toward Jack again and Jack moaned into his shoulder.

“I’ve gotta leave you with something to remember me by, don’t you think?” he said, gently biting at Bitty’s skin.

“Don’t you dare start talking about leaving right now.”

“Sorry, Bits.”

Bitty kissed him hard on the mouth to discourage any more talking. Bitty felt fire all around him. In the heat of the air, the flicker of the candle, the explosion of the fireworks, and deep inside his belly from all the things Jack was doing to him. The long weeks they had teased each other before this moment, the whole year he had spent pining after Jack, dreaming about him, he was finally here, and he was done being satisfied with only wanting and not having. On an impulse, Bitty reached down between them, rubbing his hand over the bulge in Jack’s shorts.

“You can touch me,” Jack murmured, “if you want to.”

“Yes, please.”

Bitty began unbuttoning and unzipping Jack’s shorts as they shifted position, Jack moving to lay down on his back. Bitty noticed the precarious candle in the corner and stopped.

“Sorry, honey. Bugs be damned, that candle is making me nervous now.” He crawled over to the corner to blow out the flame. “If we start getting eaten alive by mosquitos I also have bug spray in the bag. I just figured we’d be kissin’ and touchin’ and stuff and, well, it doesn’t taste very good –”

“Bits…”

“Right, sorry. Where were we?”

Bitty glanced over at Jack, laying back but propped up on his elbows, giving Bitty an amused smile. The fireworks were their only source of light, occasionally highlighting the planes of Jack’s body in white and purple and red. Bitty’s eyes alighted on Jack’s open fly, where the head of Jack’s cock was now visible from just above the waistband of his underwear.

“Oh. That’s right.”

Bitty tugged down Jack’s shorts and boxers to expose him just a little more, Jack shifting his hips to help him. All Bitty could do was stare, and then reach out with trembling fingers to trace the shape of it, feather light.

“Fuck, Bitty, you’re a tease.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just. Lord almighty. Look at you.”

“Thanks?”

“No, thank _you_.”

Then Bitty was finally touching Jack, pumping his hand slowly at first, watching the reactions on Jack’s face.

“Like that,” Jack moaned, tilting his head back. “Bits, that feels so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Wait, I’ve got an idea. C’mere.”

Jack sat up and pulled Bitty over and forward, so he was straddling his thighs.

“Can I?” Jack asked, reaching for Bitty’s shorts, which had been feeling much too tight for quite some time.

“Yes, yes, go ahead.”

Jack quickly undid his shorts and slid his hand down the front of Bitty’s boxer briefs. Bitty thought that would end him right there, but then Jack wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling it out of his shorts, and ran his thumb along the underside and around the head. Bitty involuntarily bucked his hips up into Jack’s fist.

“That’s the idea,” Jack said with a grin.

“Wait, what is?”

Instead of explaining, Jack pulled Bitty forward again so their hips were aligned and Bitty started to understand.

“You are a filthy, dirty, genius and I absolutely love it,” Bitty said, experimentally shifting his hips against Jack’s so their cocks brushed together. They both moaned. As Bitty leaned down to kiss him, Jack wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and Bitty finally saw the whole picture.

Bitty rocked his hips, slowly at first, the heat between their bodies growing steadily stronger. He caught Jack in an open-mouthed kiss as he picked up the pace. It quickly became less of a kiss and more panting into each other’s mouths as the friction really started to build.

Bitty still couldn’t believe this was really happening to him. Here, in his home town. With a boy that…with a boy that he –

“Fuck, Jack!” Bitty cried out.

“Baby, don’t stop,” Jack breathed. “Baby, please.”

“Oh, oh lord.” Bitty leaned all the way forward, his hands on either side of Jack’s head, pumping his hips even faster into Jack’s hot fist.

“Bits, I’m gonna –”

And that was all the warning Bitty got before Jack came all over the both of them. Bitty couldn’t stop moving, but he did slow down until Jack completely finished. Bitty reached over Jack and pulled a hand towel out of his bag and Jack laughed as he took it, cleaning them up, then tucking his cock back into his shorts.

“Are you close?” Jack asked, catching his breath.

“Um, I think so?” Bitty said. “Nerves might be getting to me a little.”

“Then let me help you relax.”

Jack sat up and started kissing Bitty again. Bitty tried to pick up from the quick and dirty kissing that had just been happening, but Jack slowed him down. He languidly slid his tongue against Bitty’s while pulling Bitty in closer by the waist and tilting their heads to the side. Jack kissed up his jaw and ran his tongue along the shell of his ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth. Bitty’s whole body went limp.

“I have wanted you,” Bitty whispered, knowing he was about to start babbling and truly unable to stop himself, “so badly. And for so long. You are so good, Jack, and so good to me. I want to give you everything.”

“Bits,” Jack moaned softly into Bitty’s ear.

“Sweetheart, I want you. I want you inside me. I want to be yours.”

“You are mine,” Jack said, punctuating with a kiss on the lips, “and I’m yours.”

Jack started to maneuver Bitty into reversing their position, so Bitty would be lying on his back. Then he motioned for Bitty to lift his hips, so he could pull his briefs and shorts all the way off.

“Damn,” Jack said, leaning back just to look at Bitty. “You really are beautiful, you know that?”

“Flatterer,” Bitty blushed.

“I mean it. The things I want to do to you…I just wish we had –”

“Hold that thought,” Bitty said, abruptly shifting the tone and pushing Jack away to once again reach into his bag, “we probably do.”

“What else could you possibly have from within the Mary Poppins bag?”

“Were you talking about these?” Bitty asked, holding up a box of condoms. “Or this?” He held up a brand-new bottle of lube. “Or both?”

“The lube,” Jack said with a startled laugh. “Save the condoms for another time. We can work our way up to that, okay?”

“Fine.”

“For now, I would just like to demonstrate what we got interrupted doing before, when I was trying to coach you on skype?” Jack said, taking the cap off the bottle to peel away the protective seal. “Would you like that?”

“Mmmm,” Bitty hummed, laying back down and wriggling his hips into a more comfortable position, “yes, please.”

“Let’s not worry about this for now,” Jack said, setting the lube aside down next to him. Bitty pouted. “Don’t make that face, we’ll get there. But first you gotta relax.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Jack took hold of the base of Bitty’s cock and planted a kiss on his hip bone before looking up with questioning eyes, licking his lips.

“Yes,” Bitty said immediately.

That was all Jack needed to hear before his lips were around him, gentle at first, and then sucking harder and deeper with each pull in and out of his mouth. The wet heat of Jack’s throat and the slide of his tongue was more than Bitty’s wildest dreams ever dared. Bitty knew he was supposed to be lying down and relaxing but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He watched his cock disappear again and again into Jack’s mouth, the outline of it still visible when Jack hollowed his cheeks. He might have started to drool a little.

“No one’s ever done this for you before,” Jack said, pulling off with a pop. Not a question.

Bitty shook his head.

“Do you like it?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good,” Jack smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bitty felt faint. “I’m gonna keep going, and I’m gonna start touching you in a minute, okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then I’ll put a finger inside. It might be uncomfortable at first, but if anything hurts please let me know right away.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack smirked and leaned down to swipe the flat of his tongue over the head of Bitty’s cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Bitty finally put his head down and laid back after that, the fireworks still popping in his peripheral vision.

This boy was going to kill him.

Mostly, he was distracted by Jack’s tongue, swirling around his cock and then occasionally lowering to mouth at his balls, but he was still vaguely aware of Jack pressing his thighs farther apart. Then he felt a slippery, cold finger slide between his cheeks. He flinched at first, but Jack kept going with his mouth and tongue and eventually he relaxed again.

It could have only lasted minutes, Jack teasing and pressing at him, but it felt like it should have been dawn by the time he finally pushed his finger inside.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“Just fine,” Bitty said, adjusting his hips. “Weird, but doesn’t hurt.”

“You good if I stick to just the finger for a little bit? My jaw is starting to hurt.”

“You sweet man, yes, I will survive without your earth-shattering blowjob skills. I’ll kiss it better for you later.”

“Haha, thanks.”

Jack started to move his finger in and out, and, again, it was fine, but Bitty still wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about.

“You okay if I push in deeper?” Jack asked.

“…You can go deeper?”

“My hands are a bit bigger than yours, yeah.”

“Have at it, then.”

Suddenly Bitty felt much fuller than he had ever been from trying on his own, and instead of moving his finger back out Jack started pressing around inside until –

“Oh _, fuck!_ ”

“You okay?”

“What in fresh hell was that?”

“This?”

Jack rubbed his finger against that spot again and Bitty’s toes curled.

“Ooooh, Jack,” Bitty moaned. “Right there. Don’t stop.”

Jack did as he was told and Bitty couldn’t stop the amount of noise he was making. Jack didn’t seem to mind, though he regularly checked in to make sure Bitty wasn’t hurting. At some point the finger disappeared and Bitty whined, only to have it come back moments later with more lube and a second finger. Jack was relentless, dragging his fingers over that spot again and again as he pushed in and out. Bitty was holding on behind his knees now, drawing his thighs up to his chest so the angle could be deeper.

“All this time,” Bitty breathed, tears welling in the corner of his eyes, “it could have been feeling like this and my hands were just too damn small.”

“Good thing you’ve got me then.”

“Oh, Jack, you’re an absolute angel. The most blessed, beautiful being to walk this earth.”

As if to prove the point of his indisputable perfection, Jack leaned down and took Bitty back in his mouth. Tears rolled down Bitty’s cheeks. He lost track of the words he was saying, or if he was even saying words at all. It may have been entirely unintelligible moans, but in his head he was screaming _Jack Jack Jack Jack_.

Finally, he did have to clear his head enough to speak.

“I’m coming,” Bitty gasped.

Jack replaced his mouth with his hand but kept going, pushing Bitty over the edge and then some. All Bitty could do was lie there and take it, feeling wave after wave of pleasure as it shook through his entire body. Eventually he reached down to pat at Jack’s hands, indicating for him to stop. Jack gently removed his fingers and reached for the towel, cleaning up Bitty before wiping off his own hands. He helped Bitty pull his briefs back on.

At some point the tears in Bitty’s eyes that had just been a physical response turned into actual crying. Jack curled up next to him and Bitty folded his body into Jack, resting his head on his chest.

“That bad, eh?”

Bitty gave a small, wet laugh. “They’re happy tears, I promise.”

“You okay?”

“Just…overwhelmed,” Bitty said, already calming down. “That was amazing. _You_ are amazing. I just have too many big emotions in one tiny body, I guess.”

“That’s okay,” Jack said, softly kissing the top of his head. “Just let ‘em all out.”

They laid in the truck and watched the fireworks still, miraculously, going off in the sky. Soon, several of them were sent up into the sky in rapid succession, signaling the finale, and then it was silent. The smoke blocked out most of the stars, but the moon was bright and visible above them.

“There’s so much more I want to do with you,” Bitty said, his voice sounding small in the country quiet of the evening. “And not even just stuff like that – though, trust me, there will be a lot more of that – but I want to have a movie night on the couch. Cook dinner together. Go out on a real date one day.”

“I know, Bits,” Jack said, smoothing down the hair over Bitty’s forehead. “And we will. We’ve got so much time ahead of us to do all the things that we want. Literally anything that we want. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled. “This is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sappiness ahead.
> 
> Well, there it is folks, the end of the fic. I just wanna give a shoutout to all of you wonderful readers who followed along for every chapter, who commented, who reblogged and shared the fic on tumblr (you have no idea HOW MUCH this helps my work get seen by new readers and I always read y'all's tags!), who left kudos, who bookmarked, even those of you who are just discovering or reading this fic because it is now a complete work! You are all amazing. The start of a new semester is always rough, but being able to look forward to giving you guys a new chapter each week then read your reactions has been such a fun and uplifting experience. This fandom is truly amazing.
> 
> As always, please subscribe and/or [follow me on tumblr](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/) so you can be notified of any of my future works, and please feel free to talk to me literally anytime about fictional hockey bros!
> 
> If you would like to share this fic on tumblr I have a post (with a cute aesthetic graphic!) that you can reblog [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/177306203200/a-summer-song-on-ao3-chapters-77-fandom-check).
> 
> Thanks again, friends <3


End file.
